The Broken ARM
by SweetCreepyPerson
Summary: Kagome get's hurt after being thrown from a mountain inuyasha fall's in love with her .. lots of love and drama.
1. Chapter 1

Kagome woke her self up soaking wet with sweat and burning up , she turned her head to find her mother sitting in a chair not two feet from her bed.

" Mom.. Did I wake you?"

" It's alright dear, I was just worried I heard you screaming hour's ago and I was afraid something was wrong but it seam's you were just having a night mare"

"Hour's ago?"

" Yes I have been in this chair for about three hour's Kagome"

" I'm sorry mom".. Kagome started to cry .

Kagome's mom went and quickly sat on the bed and pulled Kagome into her chest and hugged her tight.

" there there honey , it was just a dream .. Shhh, shhh, it'll be alright"

The thing was it wasn't just a dream Kagome had been replaying the last battle in her head Inuyasha being thrown off a mountain Kagome falling off the very same mountain and breaking her arm and all in the end Inuyasha forced her to go home even though she know Inuyasha wasn't all better.

Kagome's mother of course couldn't understand what her daughter was going threw so Kagome hadn't told her mom the full story .

" here you go honey some medicine to help you sleep better" 

Kagome's mom handed her some pain pill's the doctor had given Kagome. It worked really well because all that Kagome remembered was waking up the next day .

Kagome awoke on her bed all teary eyed from the night before all warm in her Pj's. She really wanted to go see Inuyasha but she had tried twice already and he wouldn't have it he kept bringing her back.

" Today's the day I miss my friend's and Inuyasha IM GOING BACK" Kagome said to herself in a sturdy forceful voice.

" I don't think so"

Inuyasha jumped out of Kagome's window landing perfectly at the end of her bed.

" INUYASHA! How long have you been out there?"

" all night I heard your horrible dream's Kagome."

" Why did you come here?"

" Well I kinda missed you okay"

Kagome started to get water eyed 

" stupid medication" she whispered to herself

The medicine was messing with her emotions big time.

" Oh Kagome please don't Cr-"

Kagome leaned into Inuyasha's chest and just laid her head there and he put his arm around her neck .

Inuyasha whispered " It'll be okay I wont let that ever happen to you again I promise"

Kagome Whispered " I know"

" can I at least get out of bed ?"

" No you need your rest Kagome"

" but that's all I have beeeen doing , I need to move my leg's .. and shower Inuyasha"

" Fine but someone's going to be with you at all time's"

" it's a broken arm and that's not really a biggy Inuyasha"

" It is to me , you're a fragile human ."

" what ever"

She got up and pushed him a little bit pulled out some clothes and headed to the shower . Inuyasha jumped up and picked her up 

" ahh"

And carried her to the bathroom.

" my leg's are fine , but thank you Inuyasha"

" I told you I aint gonna just let you be by yourself now get in the shower and ill turn around"

" Hey Inuyasha…""yeah?"

" SIT!"

With that command his body was flung out of the bath room and before he could jump back in Kagome had locked the door.

" Ahhhh that felt good"

" WHAT THE HELL WAS THE COMMAND FOR ?"

" sorry but I didn't think you should be in there Inuyasha , besides I managed just fine."

_**GRRRRRRRR… he growled off into the distance.**_

"_KAGOME,INUYASHA, EVERYONE DINNER TIME!"_

_Kagome's mother yelled._

" YUM I hope it's raman"

Inuyasha didn't even bother with the stairs he just jumped down them while Kagome took her time walking them.

When she did get to the kitchen Inuyasha's mouth was busily chewing noodles and pork.

" I swear Inuyasha you eat like a pig" Souta said 

" SOUTA that's not nice" Kagome's mother said

"sorry"

" I'm a half dog demon kid"

" Sigh"

After dinner Kagome started clearing plate's just a normal habit.

" Kagome my dear I will get the dishes' until your arm is all better"

Her grandfather said taking the dish from her hand.

" Gramp's I'm perfectly able to get the dishes.. _It's not like my whole body is broken yeah know"_

" Nonsense Kagome you go lie down"

" WHY DOES EVERYONE THINK I SHOULD LIE DOWN"" Sis have you looked at yourself? You look sickly your eyes are raccoon blue and your bruised all up your body you look as though you'd fall right there and never get up"

Kagome just stood there looking at her little brother then she walked slowly to the mirror and stared at her self for quite awhile.

Her skin was soo pale her eye's made her look like she hadn't slept in week's and her brother was right she was covered in bruises and her big bulky cast was just resting in a sling.

" Man I do look bad" she said to herself only Inuyasha heard her and as soon as she said it she faced him and his ear's were down on his head.

" sorry Inuyasha I didn't want you to hear that" she turned her face to the floor and her eye's started to water.

Inuyasha jumped up and came and pulled Kagome into a hug .

" No Kagome , I'm sorry I should of protected you better"

They stood there for what seemed like hour's even though it was only minute's.

Gramp's: Souta what's going on with them?

Souta: I have no idea.

Mom: Must be young love

At the word's of the mother Inuyasha turned around and made a face like WHAT are they talking about .Kagome just simply buried her head in Inuyasha's chest.

END OF CHAPTER ONE


	2. Chapter 2

Kagome left the kitchen she said she needed some air she walked outside and sat on her knee's under the cherry tree and let the peddles gently fall and touch her skin she just shut her eyes and felt the sunshine that was left in the day warm her skin .

" how ive missed the sun on my skin and the feel of nature"

She hadn't heard Inuyasha fallow her he was about three feet behind her leaning up against the prayer building.

He walked up and sat next her .

" Your missing my era aren't you ?"

" Yes I am , I never thought id like it as much as I do .. I miss everyone and just the feeling of it all *sigh*"

" When your arm is all healed we ca-"

" I DON'T WANT TO WAIT FOR THAT INUYASHA! Why won't you just let me go and visit for a day?"

" Because I don't want your ass getting worse before it's better damnit"

Kagome just stood um and stomped her feet and headed tward's the well house of course she knew Inuyasha would stop her before she even dreamed of jumping in it . She got to the door and Inuyasha jumped in front of her .

" Your not going"

" Oh yes I am .. SIT BOY"

And Inuyasha went face first into the soil.

Kagome quickly went down the step's because she knew she had about 10 second's before Inuyasha would come after her . She just wanted to visit with her friend's even if it w as only for 10 minute's she jumped in and when she arrived on the other side she realized it w as going to be harder then she thought .

With her broken arm he couldn't pull herself up the well so she screamed.

" UGH WHY MUST THIS HAPPEN"

" Kagome is that you ?"

Sango's voice sounded really close to the well .

" Hey Sango can you help me out , I'm kind of stuck down here."

Sango came and sent Kelala down to get her once Kagome was on the ground she say Sango and Shippou sitting under the closets tree having what looked like a little picnic.

" Hey guy's what have you been up to ?"

" KAGOME!" Shippou yelled

He ran up to her and was about to jump when he was caught in mid air.

" Inuyasha put me down !"

" I don't think so kid , Kagome's hurt and you don't need to make it worse"

Inuyasha looked grumpy as could be , but Shippou just rolled his eye's.

" Oh Inuyasha I wasn't going to hurt her .. I'm little" He smiled.

Inuyasha thumped him on the head

" Inuyasha that wasn't nice"

Kagome said.

" Kagome what in the hell do you think your doing here?"

" I told you I was going to see my friend's Inuyasha .. I only planned on being here for a few minute's"

" I don't think so your going home now !"

" Oh come on Inuyasha do you think we'd let anything happen to her." Sango said.

" I don't care Sango just stay out of this"

He yelled at her , Sango was about two inches away from his face and then she snarled at him and walked tword's the village.

" what the hell is wrong with you Inuyasha" Miroku said.

" hi Miroku" Kagome said , and waved with her good arm .

" Hi Kagome , how are you feeling"

Inuyasha at this point was being ignored .

Inuyasha walked up to Kagome and picked her up and started heading tword's the well.

" PUT ME DOWN .. PUT ME DOWN" Kagome said trying to kick Inuyasha even though she knew it wouldn't even scratch Inuyasha.

" I aint doing no such thing"

Within in minutes Kagome thought of a quick word and it w as simply

" sit boy"

And Inuyasha hit the ground and so did Kagome but she didn't get hurt Inuyasha's body broke her fall.

She got up and went running for the village

" SANGO, MIROKU.. Wait up ."

" Don't you thin Inuyasha will come after you faster since you've probably pissed him off Kagome?" Miroku said concern in his voice.

" yeah but as long as I reach the village Kaedas will protect me.

" that's true" Shippou said with a smile

Once they reached Kaedas hut Inuyasha was about foot away .

" SIT BOY"

" DAMNIT NOT AGAI-"

Whammy into the ground went Inuyasha, and Kagome got into the hut in the back of it .

END OF CHAPTER TWO.


	3. Chapter 3

" Kagome , try that one more time and I swear I'll.."

Inuyasha said as he slowly pulled himself from the indent in the ground.

" I do not think so Inuyasha ye will do no harm to Kagome"

Kaedae just said with a straight forward look and tone of voice.

Kagome hadn't noticed until now but today was a bleak sunshine day with lot's of cloud's almost looked like rain.

She wanted to go off and just sit out side or go for a walk but she knew with Inuyasha's attitude the way it was today she'd take one step outside and then be forced to go home. She was feeling fine just her arm was in a big cast as she thought of it , she had been on ton's of pain pill's so it wasn't hurting today heck she even wanted to go out demon hunting even if it was for a little one she just didn't want to go home and sit anymore!.

" hey Sango"

" yes Kagome"

" want to go for a walk and find something to-do ? I can't stand the thought of just going home and sitting"

" I don't see why not"

Sango said with a smile , Sango got bored quite a bit to when other females weren't around.

" I don't think so Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled

" INUYASHA I can't stand just going home and sitting anymore I'm going to go crazy!"

" Like you aren't already crazy" Inuyasha said in a low voice while he rolled his eye's . He was standing in the door frame leaning against it and his arm's crossed.

" will you please move , if you don't I'll say the S word"

" DON'T YOU DARE"

He said but yet he didn't move

*sigh* "SIT BOY"

Again Inuyasha plummeted into the ground face first

"akshdkajs" was the sound he made as he hit .

" Oh Kagome you better run instead of walk because I think Inuyasha is going to come for you even faster now" Shippou chirped.

" Kelala, can you take me to .." Kagome pointed to a random hill one she knew would give her a little of a head start.

" Meow"

" Thanks'" Kagome said with a smile " Sango are you going to ride to ?"

" Of course , if I let you go alone Inuyasha would come after me and as much as im not afraid of him I hate when he yell's."

The girl's jumped on the back of Kelala and Sango patted her back signaling for her to take off when they landed they saw Inuyasha slowly getting up .

" Hey Sango , I don't know if this is a good thing or a bad thing but .. I sense the jewel shard"

" what?"

" It's over there" she pointed towards the wood's.

" we better go and find it"

" Sango , can you sense if it's in a big demon or not?"

" It feel's small I would say some sort of bird demon"

Sango started taking off her Civ. Clothes because her demon slayers outfit was underneath.

" Should we get Miroki,Shippou,and Inuyasha?" Kagome said with a worried face

" No I think it's best we".. Inuyasha cut off Sango's word's

" And where do you think your going?" He said with a scary mean voice

" Inuyasha Kagome sensed a jewel shard"

" Did you Kagome?" He said looking directly at Kagome who was still on kelalas back.

" yes It's over there , Sango said it's probably in a bird demon."

" Well .." he said pulling out his sword "better go check it out , Sango stay here with Kagome"

" I DON'T Think so im the one who sensed it im going" Kagome said jumping from kelalas back heading in the same directing as Inuyasha.

" Fine just stay close to me"

Miroku had caught up with them before they entered the wood's and Shippou to , Sango was glad the gang was back to gether it had seemed like it had been to long since they were all together.

Kagome road on Inuyasha's back he didn't want her to trip and break the cast even though she tried to tell him they weren't that easy to break but he seemed to think if someone could be clumsy enough to break it it'd be her.

-One hour later-

" Hey guy's" Kagome said

" Yes Kagome"Sango said

" I feel two jewel shard's moving fast and I'm pretty sure there K" Before she could finish her sentence Koga appeared.

" Oh crap" Miroku said , He knew Koga would act poorly because Koga didn't know about the broken arm

" Hello my Kagome did you m-" He looked down at her arm

" WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO HER MUTT?"

" Back of koga" Kagome said blushing

" I DIDN'T DO A DAMN THING" Inuyasha said he was about one foot from Koga's face.

" IM GOING TO KILL YOU MUTT!"

" Inuyasha SIT BOY!, and Koga I was in a battle awhile ago and a demon flung me into a Stone boulder it's nothing really I'm fine."

"Lover's quarrel" Shippou said sitting and crossing his leg's.

END OF CHAPTER THREE.


	4. Chapter 4

" you call being flung off a mountain into a boulder fine !.. What in the hell did you do to her mind MUTT!"

The next thing Koga knew was Kagome slapped him across his face and said " ugh" and walked farther into the wood's.

" I don't need anyone I guess ill just do this on my own , I don't get why those two always have to fight" she almost yelled to herself

She hadn't noticed she walked quite a way's into the wood's she was in a dark area now and she realized maybe it wasn't so smart to wander by herself. Out of no where this monkey looking demon popped out of tree , this demon looked like a very creepy monkey one eye a claw for the left hand and the feet were like flipper's blue and green.

" hello my dear girl" it said and Kagome noticed it's tongue was like a snake's.

Kagome kind of jumped at this

" ahh , where'd you come from?"

" I live here in this treeee" the monkey person jumped from the tree and started stroking it with it's hand.

" What are you doinnnng out here in my wood's?" It was looking her up and down as though it was trying to think if she looked yummy or not .

" Nothing , just going for a walk" She decided to say even though she kind of stuttered . In all of her hurry to come to the wood's she forgot her weapon's which is really a stupid thing but she had done it a few time's and every time had regretted it .

" Okay well I must be going" Kagome said and walked a little faster past the monkey person but then the monkey persons claw grabbed Kagome.

" I do not think so , I think I will eat you for lunch!"

" INUYASHA HELPPPPPPP!"

Kagome yelled at the top of her lung's and then she shut her eye's the next sound she heard was a swiping sound and a " DAMN YOU!" from the monkey creature she opened her eye's to see Inuyasha's brother with his hang raised.

" Thank you sesshamarou"

" I'm surprised my half breed brother didn't come and rescue you" he said not once looking at Kagome.

" Me to , I wonder where he is" she said a little panicked it wasn't like Sesshamarou to help out a person or a human female no less, after all that's who his half breed's brother's mother was , was a human.

" Don't tell him what I did, Wouldn't want some one thinking to much of me being in the same place and saving you by accident"and with that he was gone he swirled and ran but he ran so fast it was like smoke was the only thing left of him.

Kagome sat on the ground shakily and just stared out into the wood's.

" KAGOME! Are you okay?" Shippou was the first one who hopped on Kagome's back.

" SHIPPOU! Yes , Sesshamarou saved me .

" They creepy brother of Inuyasha's?" he said puzzled

" yeah"

" WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED KAGOME!" Inuyasha was now in front of Kagome holding his sword.

" Your brother saved me from a demon , I didn't have any of my weapon's so I couldn't fight and-"

" KAGOMMMEEEE!…I'll protect you-" Koga arrived and was standing in front of her as well.

" Hi koga , I'm fine now the demon was killed by Inuyasha's brother."

The guy's all stood there puzzled and at this point Sango and Miroku were there to

Miroku- I thought Sesshamarou hated human's ?

Sango- Me to

Miroku- Then why did he save Kagome?

Sango- I have no idea but I'm glad he did or we would have been to late

Shippou-That guy is sure creepy but he is strong even stronger then Inuyasha or Koga.

Koga and Inuyasha turned and both whacked Shippou on the head.

END OF CHAPTER FOUR.


	5. Chapter 5

The day seemed to go on for along time to Kagome , after she talked Koga down and Inuyasha down from trying to kill each other the gang headed back to the village Inuyasha decided it would be okay to just relax and Kagome would be fine but they would head back to Kagome's time before the night got to dark.

They all sat around the fire eating supper ,Inuyasha had taken Shippou fishing since Shippou was a growing "man" he thought it was cool he could provide food.

When they came back they each had huge fish and Shippou was proud he had four and Inuyasha only had three even though they all knew who had really caught the big fish.

" That was really yummy you guy's" Kagome said with a smile

" What good fish Shippou" Miroku said

" Yes very delightful" Kaedas said.

" mmm" Sango said she was still chewing on her's

" nice job kid" Inuyasha said sitting but leaning against a tree with his eye's shut , He often did this after eating.

" Okay Kagome time to get you home" Inuyasha said , as he slowly braced himself and stood up next to the tree .. He was stretching and in the light Kagome thought of him more like her boyfriend trying to get her home for a curfew.

" I guess so *sigh*" She looked down at everyone after she stood up slowly , Miroku helped her up since it was her good arm that was broken.

" I'll see you all soon" She waved

" KAGOME wait" Shippou jumped in her arm's and gave her a hug.

" Do you promise you'll return really really really soon?" he said

" Of course"

Inuyasha picked up Kagome and they jumped in the well and before Kagome could blink they were out of the well back home .

" see that wasn't so bad Inuyasha" Kagome said yawning

" Okay well I'm going back GO TO BED"

" Night Inuyasha"

"Night yourself" he said as he jumped in the well …

_The Next Day…._

Gchan(gramp's)- Kagome my girl are you going to school?

Kagome- I'm sleeping gramp's and isn't it a Saturday?

Gchan(gramp's)- You've been asleep for two day's.. Do you want me to come up with an illness.

Kagome jumped out of bed

" WHAT IT'S BEEN TWO DAY's!" She ran and put her clothes on and went rushing out the door she was in a such a hurry she didn't grab her lunch or school work she just ran to school and when she got there she saw no one on the door there was a note that said …

**Dear student's**

**School will be closed today due to a flooding issue in the bathroom's and classroom's school will remain closed for two day's until the problem is fixed**

**Thank you , Enjoy your day.**

Kagome stood there for about ten minute's reading the sign.

" now what am I going todo today?"

" Well you could always come over and study with me" Hojo said

At that Kagome jumped

" Hojo, how long have you been there?"

" Oh not long Kagome , how's the arm?"

" Good thank's , When was this note posted?"

" I posted it at 5 am this morning"

" Oh , well I guess im going home .. See you later Hojo"

" Take care Kagome and take care of that arm."

END OF CHAPTER FIVE


	6. Chapter 6

Kagome started walking home she wondered if her brother's school was closed to so she walked by and she saw all the kid's in the window's of class.

" hmm they must still have school , what in the world am I going to-do today" she said to herself.

" I know ill surprise Inuyasha and Sango and everyone"

Kagome kind of jogged home and then went inside

Gchan- Kagome my girl I saw on the new's your school is closed for two day's , What are you going to-do for those two day's?

Kagome- Im going to go help out Inuyasha and my friend's there.

Gchan- I will tell your mother when she get's home from town

Kagome- Thank you gramp's

Kagome went in her room and backed some clothes' and a math book because she was still behind after all and went down stair's got some food and water.

Kagome- see yeah later gramp's

Gchan- Don't forget your pain pill's

Kagome- I didn't

Kagome got out of the well and standing next to the well was Miroku and Sango

" Kagome , what are you doing back soon"they both asked at the same time

" School's closed for two day's so I thought id come and help out besides I feel great my cast comes off in a few day's I don't see why we cant go after naraku and the jewel shard's."

" Do you think Inuyasha will let you?" Miroku asked raising his eye brow.

" I don't know and I don't care im staying here for today and tomorrow is all I know forsure" she said sticking her nose up in the air signaling she didn't want to hear any objection's.

" Okay well here at least let me take that for you" Sango pointed towards the bag and held out her hand.

" thank's Sango.. Hey where is Inuyasha by the way?

" Hey should be in the river he said it's bath time for him and it's a perfect time when your not around so he doesn't have to save you."

" well isn't that nice of him to say" Kagome said making a very annoyed face

" I'll have to go and shock him now wont I" she was standing with her good arm resting on her bad.

" I wouldn't if I were you , I don't think he'll think as openly about you staying here as the rest of us." Miroku said

" KAGOME! Your back"

" Hi Shippou ive only been gone two day's"

" I know but I missed you.. Did you bring any future food ?"

" Of course" Kagome pulled a bag of chip's out of her back pack and handed them to Shippou.

" Thanks' Kagome"

Kagome walked in the village and said hi to the people she knew .. She knew this was going to be a hard thing to convince Inuyasha to let her stay a few day's so she had to go over the speech in her head.

Kagome started heading tword's the river when she got there Inuyasha was naked getting out of the river . He jumped out and shook himself like a dog to get dry Inuyasha looked up and saw Kagome looking at his naked body

" WHAT THE HELL!"

He jumped behind a tree

" SORRY Inuyasha I didn't mean to .. Here" she threw his clothes' at him

After he was dressed he walked over still shaking his head of any wetness left , He hated being wet .

" What are you doing here Kagome?"

" school is closed for the next two day's and im feeling great , I Get my cast taken off in two day's so im fine I want to go jewel hunting and go look for naraku"

" We'll see"

END OF CHAPTER SIX


	7. Chapter 7

After Kagome and Inuyasha returned from the river the gang could see that Kagome's face was still a bright rosy red from seeing Inuyasha naked

" should we ask what happened ?" Miroku said.

" I'm pretty sure you all heard what happened and if not to bad because it's not being repeated" Inuyasha snapped at them

" yeah" Kagome turned another shade of red.

" Hey Sango what doe's this say I found it outside of the hut near Kagome's shoe's"

It was a note written in ancient Japanese so Kagome couldn't read it Sango could though and it said…

_Demon and Companions I have witnessed your strength's and I have written this to ask your help my village has been attacked by an evil man named naraku , he carries with him many shard's of the jewel this once was such a safe place to live and now we are terrorized im asking for your help I can not pay much but I can give you a place to stay and some food im located just east of the village your in now about a two day walk , hope to see you soon .. Please please hurry._

" Are we going to go?" Shippou said almost jumping up and getting ready to walk out the door.

Everyone looked at each other and they all knew they were going to go .

Inuyasha had Kagome ride on his back of course and the rest did there normal means of travel Shippou on Miroku , Miroku running, Sango on kelala and Inuyasha running. It took them a few hours but they finally found a cave to stay in for the night.

" here's a perfect place to make camp" Miroku said

" Yes it's nice and warm and has a back wall so no demon's will come and attack us." Shippou said.

" okay come on Shippou let's go get some wood for a fire" Kagome got up and started walking tward's the entrance to the cave

Inuyasha stepped in front of her and grabbed her shoulder's.

" And where do you think your going?" Inuyasha said.

" To get fire wood"

" I don't think so , I'll go out and get the wood in one swipe.. Come on Shippou" He waved Shippou on ahead of him

Shippou and Inuyasha walked out the cave and were back in a matter of minute's , the fire was nice blazing and Kagome had some of her future food nicely dinner they all went and found a spot to lay down.

" Inuyasha, Can I ask you something?" Kagome said

" With my arm the way it is I cant really lay on the ground can I lay down on your leg or leaning up against you?" Kagome asked

Inuyasha just looked at her with a shocked look

" Yeah I guess so"

Kagome went and laid her head down on Inuyasha lap and he layed his sleeve part on her to warm her shoulder .

Inuyasha whispered- Good night Kagome

Kagome whispered back - Good night Inuyasha

END OF CHAPTER seven.. And possibly END of fan fiction.


End file.
